The Walking Dead: Clemtine's Tale
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: I enjoyed the comics, tv series and game so much I couldn't help but give a go at writing a fanfic on it. I just want to remind all (actually, any) that read this as it has been many years since I've attempted to do fanfiction that I may be a little rusty. But, I still think it turned out ok. I hope any who read enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

...and the world went all to hell. Well, that was definitely what it appeared to be, I am busy writing in the journal of my closest friend Lee. If you are reading this, then let me just tell you that it is rude to read somebody else's journal! Secondly, as I know you are probably still going to read this, please take note of what has been written on these pages. It is a way for me to try and maintain my sanity.

Whenever things looked like they were getting too much for him, Lee would write in this book. And the answer is no, I did not read what he wrote. I am not a hypocrite! But, I am getting ahead of myself. Let me explain a little.

I was only seven years (almost eight) when things went bad. My parents went away and left me with the babysitter. They were only meant to be gone for a short while, but that short while turned into the longest time ever. Things really started to go wrong not long after they had left. I was playing outside when I heard strange noises coming from outside. It didn't sound like any animal I had ever heard and wanted to see what it was.

In hindsight (a nice word I learnt from Lee, he was a professor! How cool is that?!) I know that it was actually a stupid thing to do. But, in my defence, I was still a little girl back then, so I did what any child would do, go see what is happening, Well, I couldn't get out of the yard without Sandra noticing me, as she seems to have eyes in the back of her head and gets cross when I go out.

So I climbed into my tree-house to get a better look. What I saw, I couldn't believe. I saw strange dark shapes moving in the wooded area (outside of our house) and heard them moaning. When one slowly moved into the sunlight I was sure that it was a zombie! But, that couldn't be right. After all, zombies aren't real, or so I thought, While trying to get a better look I heard a scream come from my house. I got such a fright that I almost fell down the tree.

When I got into the house I saw Sandra sitting on the sofa in the tv room. She was very pale and clutching her shoulder. It looked like there was blood under her hand. I wanted to ask her if she was ok but, when she saw me, told me to go to my room and get ready to bath before dinner. As I was heading to my room I heard Sandra moan in pain. I know that she had just sent me to my room, but I was worried about her (and the blood) and wondered if I could help her put a band-aid on it.

I called her name but there was no answer. I saw her on the couch again, but something didn't look right. I saw her half sitting and half lying on it, with her face flopped back on the couch and not moving. Something was definitely wrong. I slowly went closer and saw that there was a lot of blood on her shirt. I softly called her name again and asked if she was ok, but, still no response.

As I was about to touch her she suddenly gave a loud shriek and lunged at me. I just managed to get away from her. She was moving like those zombies that I saw earlier. Was Sandra a zombie now? Well, I didn't have time to think about that as she kept trying to grab me. She lunged at me (another cool word J) and hit the book case. I tried to tell her to stop but she didn't listen. The bookcase fell over on top of her and I ran for my tree-house. She didn't follow me, but I saw that some of those zombie things were making their way into the yard.

When those things found a way to get into the yard I noticed that they couldn't climb. Luckily I had a hammer (that dad had left when he was doing repairs on the tree-house) to protect myself. I had to sleep in my tree-house, which wasn't very comfortable. I also didn't have any food, I eventually became so hungry that I had to sneak down into the house and hope that the Sandra Zombie didn't see me. I needed to get some food and sleeping things (a pillow and blanket) to make sleeping in the tree-house more comfortable.

The next few days were boring as I had to stay in my tree-house most of the time. But something funny did happen. Some strange guy wanted to try and break into our house. He was muttering something about getting good cash for a tv and stuff like that. The stupid man was complaining about the sliding door being locked, but it wasn't! He just had to give it a good pull and he would be inside. But he was trying to find a way to break through. He started banging on it and making a really loud noise. I was certain that he was going to break through at any moment. I lay down and tried to cover my ears with my pillows. I then heard a shriek which really surprised me.

I looked out and was sure that I was going to see that the idiot had managed to fall through the sliding door and hurt himself. I was shocked to see that this was not the case but he was actually running away from those zombie creatures. There were a lot of them outside of the fence and this was enough to send him running away. I actually thought I saw a wet patch going down his pants.

Time inside of the tree-house was really not fun. I would get so bored but couldn't go out because the zombies scared me. I was very scared at night as I could often hear moaning and scratching noises against the fence. I would often cry myself to sleep. One day, when I saw that there were no zombies around, I decided to climb down and go have a look around. My legs were stiff from being up there the whole time and I was hoping that maybe I could see my parents coming.

I found myself walking into the woods after I heard a loud crash. I was worried it might be them. My mom had often complained about a section on the road being slippery and told my dad to be careful. He would often just laugh at her and carry on driving. I really miss them. Sorry, I was gone a bit, but nobody would know as the sentence still carries on. So, I was worried my parents had crashed. Suddenly I heard a loud bang, a gunshot. I ran further in.

I stood on a log and could see the car. It was Lee! Well, I didn't know it was Lee yet as we had not met each other. So, um, well, I saw this guy limping towards me. Those zombie creatures started to follow him. He must have had good eyesight because he saw me! He started to call out to me. Well, to somebody, and, as I was the only person around, I was sure it was me. I remember my parents always telling me that I shouldn't talk to strangers. So I ran away and hid in the tree-house.

The man came back and started to call out. He asked if anybody was there and I almost answered. I decided that I should not and just lay still. He shouted that he wasn't a bad guy (that's what they all say). I just hoped that he would go away. I peeked and saw that he was limping, pretty badly. I wondered if I shouldn't drop a hammer on his head. He limped towards the sliding door and knocked on it. He called out again and then opened the sliding door. He was definitely smarter than the last guy.

I crept down and slowly followed him. I heard a shout and then hurried forward. I saw him struggling with the Sandra zombie. She really looked bad. He was crawling away from her but she seemed to be getting closer. Luckily I had brought the hammer with me and when he reached out I handed him the hammer. He used it on the Sandra zombie and this time she was really dead. It looked really gross.

I didn't know if I had just done a good thing or not. Would he hit me with the hammer? But, he turned out that he wasn't bad. He seemed really confused and checked to see if I was alright. He told me his name was Lee and asked me mine. I must admit to being very nervous and shy, but I told him my name. That was when I met one of the greatest people in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Things would get really hectic as we would leave the yard. I was still worried that my parents would come home and I'd not be there waiting for them. Plus, how would I explain the mess in the house? But, Lee just seemed to have this calming effect and presence about him. We met two guys just outside of the yard trying to push the many cars that had piled up in the street./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"They asked who we were and Lee told him that he was now looking after me till my parents got back. This made me feel a whole lot better about my parents to be honest. Lee helped them to move the car through the mess and not a moment too soon, as a horde of zombies were after us. Fortunately the car was free and we rode off to their home. It turned out to be a farm! How cool is that? We met an old man named Hershil who offered to let us stay there for a bit, with some other people./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lee was still hurt pretty bad. I had no idea just how badly hurt he was until I watched the old man fix him up. No wonder he was limping! He had this huge gash in his leg that had soaked the area with blood. It looked very sore as I watched Lee's leg get pulled bag together. Lee didn't complain once. But, I carefully watched as his leg was fixed. It may sound weird, but I found it really interesting. We then went to sleep in the barn. I mentioned how strange it smelled and Lee told me that it was animal droppings. He didn't swear like a lot of the other grownups did./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"I the following morning when a man called Kenny asked me if spiders had crept into my hair. But, it turned out he was just joking. We left and met his family. His wife, aunty Kasha, was really nice. His son Duck was really funny. But, Duck wasn't his real name, his family just called him that. I asked Lee about why he was called that and he said that Duck acted like one. I laughed at this but when Lee explained what he meant I understood./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Apparently the nickname of 'Duck' was good because his attitude in life is apparently just like a duck. Nothing gets him down. Lee said that there was a saying about life and how the theory of the duck could be used; this was to how a person handles situations in life. Basically, in the world we live in, this is a very good way to try and handle life. Seeing so many people dead and then trying to eat other people is rather scary. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lee said that if a duck gets dunked under water it just swims back up and carries on as if nothing has happened. We really need to do that these days because is we stopped and thought about what was going on I'm sure that we would go crazy. Sometimes I think about it at night and it makes me feel so sad. I wish Lee were... no, it's better not to think about that. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Where was I? Oh yes, the farm. I talked to Duck's mom a lot. She was very nice. Lee went to go and help out with fixing the fence. It seems that nothing could stop him! He had a very bad injury to his leg and still wanted to help. But, that's how he was...A little later I hear a scream and when I went to see what was going on I saw that Lee managed to save Duck from a walker (we were calling the zombies walkers now) and one of the sons of the man (Hershell I think) got killed. It was not nice. The man came running with a shotgun and started to shout at Lee and Kenny./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"He was swearing a lot and it made me feel very bad. Then he chased us away. I could see that everybody was feeling awkward, but at least Kenny offered to give us a lift. Hmm, maybe I should rather say drive because we didn't know where we were going. I felt very sorry for the man who had lost his son. It made me start to miss my parents. I wondered if they were worried about me like the man was about losing his son. At that stage I was scared that they might think that I was dead. Little did I know that this was just a sign of things to come (as Lee would say). /span/p 


End file.
